Un nuevo comienzo y el guardar del mundo Pokemon
by LaddyAcuario
Summary: Euriel perdió su vida por culpa de una entidad traviesa, pero otra entidad le da una nueva vida. Pero no todo se da sin un costo. Ahora Euriel debe ayudar al elegido, su sobrino por obra de la entidad, a salvar el mundo pokemon y a la alma gemela de este. Podrá nuestra nueva habitante del mundo pokemon ayudar a pesar de que también tiene que hacer de frente con su alma destinada.
1. epilogo

**_Un nuevo comienzo y el guardar del mundo pokemon_**

 **Epilogo**

 **Nota del autor: es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre pokemon, así que si algunas cosas no cuadran perdonen.**

 **La historia en si estará rondando en Euriel mi OC y su galán que conocerán después. y en Ash y su pareja (por cierto esta pareja sera yaoi ChicoxChico, así que están advertidos desde ya).**

 **y la historia tendra un poco de AU. alma gemelas**

 **y por ultimo hago esto por fines de lucro no me beneficio monetaria mente y Pokemon no me pertenece, si hubiera sido así hace mucho Ash hubiera crecido a un adolescente y tendría un novio**

 **PVO Euriel**

Me sentía como flotando. Mi cuerpo era ligero. Escuchaba una voz, sabía que me llamaba, pero deseaba seguir durmiendo.

\- _Euriel despierta – decía la voz. Era masculina y algo siniestra. De quien era esta voz me preguntaba - ¡DESPIERTA NIÑA! – grito la voz asustándome y despertándome de golpe.

Abrí los ojos y medí cuenta que me encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco. Era como la nada. Al frente mío se encontraba un ser, y digo ser porque no parecía humana y me daba una sensación de que era poderoso y era mejor no hacerle enojar.

\- _ Bien ya que despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto el ser.

\- _ Aturdida y bien creo – le respondí – si no te importa me dirías donde estoy y quien eres – pregunte algo nerviosa al ser.

\- _ Nos encontramos en el limbo, el lugar entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Y me presente soy Muerte – dijo apartándose un poco la capa, dejando mostrando a un hombre de aspecto varonil y guapo.

Suponía que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que mi boca. La muerte era este hombre que se encontraba al frente mío.

\- _ Espera un momento si estoy enfrente de ti, que eres la muerte, eso significa que yo – empecé a decir, pero fui interrumpida por la muerte.

\- _Si muerta sí, pero estoy aquí para darte otra oportunidad – me informo la muerte.

\- _Me parece extraño que tú, la muerte, le diera otra oportunidad a un ser inferior como yo, cuando se supone que a ti debería gustarte que seres vivos mueran – le dije y este se puso algo nervioso y pálido – y por la expresión que pones significa que no estoy muy errada – dije con una sonrisa.

\- _ Eres muy astuta humana – me acuso, yo solo puede encogerme de hombros – y si tienes razón hay una fuerte opción por la cual, te estoy dando esta nueva oportunidad y es para no ser eliminado por "ellas" – me informo algo mas pálido.

\- _ ¿Eliminarte? ¿Ellas? – le pregunte

\- _ Veras los seres humanos piensan que existen Dioses y ese tipo de cosas para explicar los sucesos que ellos no tiene respuesta – empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí.

\- _Entonces no existen – pregunte curiosa.

\- _Si existen, pero no son absolutos como los humanos creen. Sin embargo tu mundo no es el único que existe hay un centenar de mundos y cada uno está unido por un delicado equilibrio. Los dioses existen, pero no son seres supremos, lo son las entidades. Las entidades son aquellas fuerzas que sabes que existen, pero en ningún momento puedes verlas o tocarlas. Por ejemplo yo, sabes qué éxito, pero nunca me conocerás, excepto tu que me he presentado ante ti por una excepción – me explico

\- _ Pero eso que tiene qué ver con esas ellas qué mencionaste – le pregunté.

\- _Ellas 2 son junto conmigo son las entidades más poderosas de todas. La Vida, El Destino y por supuesto yo La Muerte. Somos los encargados de dirigir la estancia de cualquier ser vivo de los mundos. Pero como ya te mencione, existe otras entidades, y si ellas intervienen donde no deben pueden causar un desequilibrio en los mundos y traer graves consecuencias – me termino de explicar.

\- _ Y déjame adivinar, eso fue lo que sucedió – afirme.

\- _Si así es. Caos, la gemela de Destino, intervino en tu muerte, cosa que no debería haber pasado si yo hubiera estado prestando atención en las energías que provenían de Caos. Y para mi mayor desgracia Destino al parecer te tenía algo de aprecio – término de declarar muerte. Yo por mi parte me burle de eso último.

\- _Yo no creo que me apreciaba, si dejo que una niña de 8 años quedar huérfana y a la merced de 2 tíos que lo único para que la querían, era por el dinero que recibirían al cuidarla y la herencia que heredo al morir sus padres, para esa clase de aprecio pues paso. – dije bastante molesta.

\- _Si bueno, ella teje el hilo de donde y cuan largo será su vida, lastimosamente no decide que le va a ocurrir a esa persona, es al azar los sucesos que puedan pasar – me explicó – pero aquellas personas que piensa que esos hechos son demasiado graves para esa persona, le da dones; como inteligencia extrema, habilidades en las artes, habilidades en los deportes, entre otros. Tú recibiste los dones de la inteligencia, habilidades en algunas artes, en varios deportes y en la cocina. Por eso estoy preocupado, a esas personas que le entrego dones, las vigila muy de cerca y si se entera que permití que su hermana hiciera de las suyas y con eso te costara tu vida la mía será la que acabara, y Vida la ayudara de eso no hay duda – explicó temeroso.

\- _Entonces regresare a mi casa – le pregunte.

\- _No lastimosamente, tu cuerpo en tu mundo dejo de existir en el momento que tu corazón dejo de latir. Devolverte tu cuerpo seria meterme con la nigromancia y para ti no sería lo mejor. He decidido darte un nuevo cuerpo, en un nuevo mundo y quizás una mejor vida, que te parece – me pregunto. Yo tenías mis dudas.

\- _A cambio de que Muerte – le pregunté

\- _ Al parecer Destino te dio bien tus dones – me dijo con una sonrisa – te acuerdas que te mencione que los mundos están conectados por un delicado equilibrio y cuando Caos hizo de las suyas, también afecto a otro mundo. Ese mundo ya lo conoces es el mundo Pokemon – me dijo tirándome esa bomba.

\- _Disculpa el mundo Pokemon. Es una broma verdad – le pregunte incrédula, pero la mirada que me dio, me dio a entender de que no era ninguna broma. El mundo Pokemon existe, el de los juegos y el anime.

\- _Te daré una nueva vida en el mundo pokemon, en donde no cambiare tu aspecto físico, eres bien parecidas. Te daré una familia, pero para no ponerte tanto drama solo serán tus tíos; tíos que te amaran como a ninguna. Te daré pokemones de gran calidad y poder. Te proporcionare poder político, social y económico. Y lo más importante tu alma gemela – me informo todo lo que me daría, yo solamente me quede en shock.

\- _Porque tanto- le pregunte todavía en shock.

\- _Lo que tienes que hacer es salvar al mundo pokemon de su destrucción y con lo que te estoy dando es poco, contrastado con lo que tienes que hacer. Ayuda a salvar al mundo pokemon junto a su elegido. Todo lo que te estoy dando al inicio se quedara contigo y tu descendencia para siempre. Que me respondes – me pregunto.

\- _Yo….


	2. Llegada y encuentros

**Capítulo 1**

 **Llegada y encuentros**

 **nota:** las frases " " entre comillas con pensamientos de los personajes o conversaciones que tiene Muerte con Euriel. el facebook que estoy utilizando y donde se encuentran las imágenes que me guié para mi fic se encuentra en mi facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel.

 **PVO Euriel**

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda baja por la caída. La muerte no pudo amortiguar mi caída. Había aceptado la propuesta de muerte, no es que tuviera algo que me atara en mi anterior mundo y sé que mis padres les gustarían que viviera y que fuera feliz. Supuestamente según Muerte en este mundo encontrare a mi alma gemela, aquella persona que junto a mi estamos destinados a ser felices. Soy algo escéptica, pero no me voy a quejar.

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo que me encuentro dentro de una cueva. Alrededor mío se encuentro una mochila negra (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel), dentro de ella se encuentra varias cajas metálicas con diferentes colores y adornos, según la nota que dejo muerte encima de una de las cajas; la caja roja con cruz blanca es para los medicamento pokemon; la caja blanca con cruz roja es para medicamentos humanos; la caja marrón es la que contiene todo los utensilios para el camping; la caja verde es para la comida pokemon; la caja azul es para la comida humana; y la caja negra es la que contiene los útiles de limpieza personal, junto como mi ropa. Todas las cajas tenían espacio expandido que al tocar algún botón de los que se encontraban a cada lado. También había una cartera de mano negra (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) dentro de la misma había varias tarjetas, como las tarjetas de créditos, pero con un título diferente en cada una Entrenador, Coordinador, Artista Pokemon y Doctora Pokemon. Muerte me dijo que debería tener un gran poder social para poder influenciar en la población algo manejable fácilmente, pero no creía que me pondría como 4 de las profesiones más importantes del mundo pokemon y conociéndolo posiblemente tendré los más importantes títulos de cada uno. Había una tarjeta de identificación. Euriel Le'Black, 20 años, Pueblo Paleta – Kanto. Aparte había una foto de varias personas 5 hombres, una mujer, un adolescente y una bebita. Supongo que serán mis padres los que me cargan y los hombres a nuestro alrededor mis tíos, aunque el adolescente no se quien será; a tras de nosotros se ve una gran mansión, ahí va el poder económico.

Veo también una pokedex que juro que parece un Smartphone de último modelo, pero si me pongo a pensar la tecnología del mundo pokemon, puede que este más avanzada que en mi mundo. También hay una especie de IPod, con sus respectivos audífonos, me imagino que será para que me entretenga en el camino. En mi cuello sentía un collar al sacarlo me di cuenta que era un keystone (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel), uno de mis pokemon mega evolucionaba. Volví a meter el collar dentro de mi vestido.

En mi brazo izquierdo se encontraban un reloj (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) y una pulsera en mi brazo derecho (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) ambos de oro y con piedras preciosas. Pero también sentía un peso en cada una muy raro para ambas joyas. Hice un movimiento con mi mano derecha y en mi mano apareció una pokeball negra con rayas doradas (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel). Supuse que aquí adentro se encontraran las pokeball de mis pokemon. Pokemones que son poderosos y de alta calidad, seré digna para ellos.

\- Déjate de negativismo niña. En tu otra vida era más decidida – escuche la voz de muerte en mi mente.

\- Espera puedes hablar conmigo – pregunte sorprendida.

\- De vez en cuando, solo cuando sea necesario. Sigue adelante y aprovecha las ventajas que te estoy dando. Vive al máximo para que no tengas después arremetimientos – me dijo con voz sabia.

Después de eso no volví a escuchar su voz. Supongo que se habrá ido a hacer alguna de sus labores. Él tiene razón debo vivir mi vida si arrepentimientos. Me levante del suelo de la cueva y me di cuenta de la ropa que tenía puesta era un vestido hasta un poco más allá de la rodilla. Los hombros estaban un poco al descubierto. La parte de arriba era negro con detalles en dorado, por otra parte la falda era verde oscuro también con detalles en dorado. En mis pies se encontraban puestas unas botas negras con algunas cintas en dorado (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel).

Mi cabello negro con destellos, como las plumas de los cuervos, largo se encontraba recogido por un moño trenzado y atado por una cinta dorada. O eso fue lo que vi con la pantalla de mi pokedex. También había una especie de cartera de tela (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel), adentro había un buen número de bayas pechan (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel).

De repente un destello como un recuerdo se me apareció. Al parecer muerte me dio ya una historia, unos pokemon fueron heridos por unos cazadores y estaba ayudando a la enfermera Joy del pueblo más abajo, pero descubrimos que no había complementos de calcio. Yo le mencione a la enfermera Joy que piedra de calcio vuelta polvo con jugo de baya pechan mejoraran a los pokemones, porque eran de tipo volador y tipo roca. Ella me indicó que en estas cuevas se podía encontrar dicha piedra y vine de inmediato.

\- Bueno Muerte sin duda tu no pierdes tiempo – dije irónica a la nada, pero supongo que él debe haberme escuchado.

Salí de la cueva y vi que me encontraba por un camino de la montaña. Decidí moverme, porque si unos pokemon dependían de mí para sanarse no iba a defraudarlos.

Camine por unos minutos cuando de repente escuche como ruidos de batalla. Decidí ir a ver. Al final de un pequeño risco en la parte de abajo se veía a un grupo de adolescente que tenían arrinconado a un absol (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) el cual ya se veía bastante mal herido.

\- Ya ríndete pokemon arreador de desgracias. Solo déjate capturar para así venderte a un buen precio – dijo uno de los chicos. Me quede anonada, que demonios y estos jóvenes son el futuro de este mundo, con razón Muerte esta tan preocupado. Me di cuenta que absol negó con la cabeza, al parecer es muy orgulloso para dejar que estos niños se lo lleven. Pero con las heridas que tiene no durara mucho. Entonces me decidí.

\- Oigan ustedes mocosos, que creen que están haciendo a ese absol – le dije con voz autoritaria, bajando por el pequeño riscos, que bueno que conservo mi buena condición física. Y colocándome al frente del pokemon herido

\- Y tú quién te crees que eres – me dijo uno de ellos.

\- Su peor pesadilla si no se largan y dejan a este absol en paz – dijo con voz grave, nunca me han gustado los matones.

\- Si mira cómo te tememos – dijo el parecía ser su líder y dejando fuera a su Machamp (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel). Otros de sus acompañantes dejo afuera un Golem (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel). Ya hace tiempo tenían a un Hitmonchan (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) y eso explicaba las heridas, si recuerdo cuando jugaba y veía el anime, los tipos siniestros como absol son débiles antes los pokemones tipo lucha.

\- Entonces que así sea – dije con voz firme. Saque la pokeball que saque en la cueva – " _bueno amigo necesito tu ayuda, espero que puedas darme una mano"_ pensé y lance mi pokeball de ahí salió un Umbreon (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel). Que inmediatamente tomo postura de batalla.

\- Jajaja en serio crees que esa especie de gato nos va a ganar – empezaron a reírse, pero no les hice caso. Si es cierto lo que me dijo muerte, este Umbreon es poderoso y sabe un buen número de ataques.

\- Hn eso ya lo veremos niños. Umbreon garra de acero con Machamp, seguido de cola de hierro contra Golem y termina con velocidad contra Hitmonchan – mande mi comando de ataque. El cual mi pokemon siguió al pie de la letra y sin desperdiciar movimientos. Cuando el humo del choque de los ataques se despejo, los 3 pokemon de esos matones, estaban fuera de combate.

\- Maldición, estos nos la pagaras mujer – dijeron mientras recogían a sus pokemon y se escapaban.

Me relaje cuando se perdieron de vista y dirigí mi mirada hacia el absol mal herido. Me arrodille ante él y acerque mi mano para que la oliera y viera que no era enemiga. Al notar que me permitía acercármele. Busque en mi mochila la caja roja con la cruz blanca. Al abrirla, parecía una especie de maletero sin fondo como en el que tenía cautiverio a Ojo Loco Moddy de Harry Potter en la 4 película. Sacudí mi cabeza y agarre una súper poción y la empecé a regarle por todo el cuerpo mal herido del pobre absol.

\- No le hagas caso absol no eres un acarreador de desgracias, los humanos somos los que tenemos la mente muy estrecha – le dije mientras le acariciaba ya después de haberle curado las heridas. El parecía gustarle mis caricias porque empezó ronronear.

Umbreon se había colocado al lado mío vigilando por si tenía que intervenir y absol me atacaba asustado.

\- Bueno ya no hay tiempo que perder tengo que encontrar esa piedra calcio lo más pronto posible – dije poniéndome de pie al igual que los 2 pokemon, pero absol me detuvo y me jalo de un extremo de la falda del vestido hacia la dirección de una abertura de la ladera de la montaña – absol me quieres decir que por ahí puedo encontrar piedra calcio – le pregunte entusiasmada al pokemon.

\- Ab Absol! – me dijo asistiendo con la cabeza

Dejamos que absol nos guiara por dentro de otra sección interna de la montaña. Le pedí a Umbreon que utilizara destello para iluminarnos el camino. A medida que caminábamos por el interior de la montaña sentía unas presencias muy extrañas. Me dirigí hacia una de esas presencias y descubrí que se trataba de una piedra trueno

\- " _espera un momento pude sentir la presencia de la piedra trueno, pero eso es imposible… "-_ estaba pensando cuando caí en cuenta – " _MUERTE"_ – grite en mi mente.

\- Que sucede niña ahora porque gritas – pregunto la muerte.

\- " _que dones me diste además de los que supuestamente me dio Destino en mi otra vida" –_ le pregunte irritada.

\- Vaya ya te diste cuenta y antes de que te enojes conmigo es necesario. El elegido necesita controlar su poder y quien mejor que le ayude a entrenar que su tía – me dijo y si su tía al parecer al hacerme tía de Ash sería más fácil poder protegerle.

\- " _no podrías avisarme que me volverías un guardián aura también. Maldito entidad ególatra" –_ le dije cortando la conexión para que no me molestara – bueno chicos que tal si seguimos adelante y si encontramos más de estas presencias extrañas, las recogemos – le dije a mis acompañantes y vaya que encontramos un montón, piedra fuego, agua, alba, noche, sol, hoja, pepitas de oro. (fotos del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel)

Ya cuando ibas como en la recta final de un tramo de la ruta, una gran fuerza de poder emergía de una de las paredes de la cueva. El poder era sin duda inmenso.

\- Umbreon garra de acero contra ese tramo de pared – le indique a mi compañero. El cual ataco sin dudarlo. De la pared destruida apareció rodando una esfera con 2 olas amarillas rodeando a una blanca (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel), inmediatamente descubrí que era una mega Stone – bueno interesante descubrimiento que tenemos aquí chicos. Me pregunto que pokemon mega evolucionaria de esta piedra – dije y pregunte en voz alta.

Y creo que eso llamo la atención de un pokemon porque casi al girar por la esquina fuimos abordados por un pequeño pokemon blanco que identifique como Aron (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel).

\- Ar Aron! – decía el pequeño pokemon algo emocionado. De repente mi espalda empezó a arder un poco y entonces recordé lo que Muerte me dijo: " _en tu espalda se encuentra tu marca de alma, en el mundo pokemon se encuentra en cualquier sitio del cuerpo. Cuando estés cerca de tu pareja destinada ella empezara a arder. Cuando entre en contacto físico con tu pareja, como un apretón de mano, su nombre se grabara en tu espalda. Solo podrán verlo tu pareja y personas allegas a ustedes, cuando consuman su relación la podrá ver todo el mundo"_ – termine de recordar lo que me había dicho Muerte, sonrojándome por eso último.

\- Aron porque saliste tan de repente – decía una voz masculina saliendo de por dónde venía el pequeño pokemon. Se escuchaba que venía corriendo.

\- ¿Ara? – dije en voz alta. Cuando la persona, que llamaba al pokemon blanco y que al parecer mi alma destinada, se acercó más hacia donde estábamos me di cuenta de quién era.

\- ¡Oh! Hola no sabía que había alguien mas en esta cueva – saludo con una sonrisa. En mi mente no llegaba a entender de qué Steven Stone (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) estuviera al frente mío y para ponerle más sazón al asunto al parecer mi pareja destinada.


	3. Hola Steven y ¿mi alma gemela?

**Capítulo 2**

 **Hola Steven y ¿¡mi alma destinada!?**

 **PVO Steven**

He estado explorando estas cuevas por un tiempo tratando de encontrar la mega Stone de mi Metagross (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel). Desde que este nuevo tipo de evolución fue descubierta por el profesor Sycamore (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) de la región Kalos, me ha interesado tanto la investigación, como el método con el que se puede realizar. Mega Stone. Pero al parecer la suerte no me ha sonreído estos más de 6 meses. He encontrado un sin número de mega Stone, inclusive para la mega evolución de mi Aggron y mi Steelix (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel), pero no la mega Stone de mi más viejo compañero.

Miro mi reloj y veo que ya es bastante tarde me salte el almuerzo, y al parecer esta siendo mella, porque aron no deja de moverse de un lado para el otro, exigiendo comida.

\- - Sé que tiene hambre amigo, pero espera solo un poco voy a recoger las cosas. Al parecer ha sido otro día sin suerte – dije suspirando y algo decepcionado, mientras recogía mis cosas de excavación. Pero de repente aron salió corriendo por hacía el pasillo que da hacia uno de los túneles para el exterior – hey aron, regresa aquí – le grite, pero no me escucho. Recogí todo de prisa y le seguí.

Le escuchar gritar algo emocionado un poco al frente de mí. Cuando iba a gritarle mi espalda ardió. No exactamente toda mi espalda, sino una sección de ella donde se encuentra mi marca alma. Desde que mi padre me conto sobre esa marca y lo que traería consigo la más grande de las alegrías, siempre espere con ansias de que reaccionara. Y ahora en el lugar menos esperado, lo hace.

La persona que está destinada a estar conmigo está al frente, a solo unos pasos. Acelero un poco el paso y veo una 3 sombras.

\- Aron porque saliste corriendo – pregunte tenía que disimular un poco mi emoción, llegando hacia donde estaban la 3 sombras, que en realidad era un humano y 2 pokemon

\- ¿Ara? – pregunto una delicada y hermosa.

\- ¡Oh! Hola no sabía que había alguien más en esta cueva – dije con una sonrisa. La persona levanta su rostro y mi aliento queda atrapado en mi garganta. Es la criatura más bella que he visto en toda mi vida. Su piel color melocotón se ve tersa a la vista, sin ninguna mancha; sus ojos castaños son como madera en primavera, sus labios tienen un grosor perfecto y en un tono cereza suave, y su nariz es perfilada y pequeña; su estatura es no más de 1.70m y su cuerpo está bien proporcionado, aunque nunca he sido de juzgar por su físico; pero sin duda lo que me llamo más la atención fue su cabello negro como la noche, de vez en cuando se ven destellos morados, azules y verdes.

\- Oh disculpa espero que no te estemos interrumpiendo, solo pasábamos por aquí, cuando fuimos abordados por este pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa y señalado a los 2 pokemon que le acompañaban, los cuales estaban muy cerca de ella y mirando detenidamente por si le hacía algo a su entrenadora. Hacerle algo, además de hacerla feliz no creo que otra cosa pueda hacerle.

\- No te preocupes no hiciste nada, al parecer mi amigo a estado inquieto esta ultima hora por avernos saltado el almuerzo – dije con un poco de vergüenza, ya que no le estaba dando una buena pinta a ella. Pero sobre todo pronóstico ella se rio.

\- No te preocupes a veces pasa y muchas veces si estás muy concentrado en terminar un trabajo – dijo mientras se arrodilla ante aron y buscaba algo en su bolsa de tela – no es la gran cosa, pero creo que esta baya pechan te aplacara un poco el hambre hasta que tú y tu entrenador lleguen al pueblo – dijo mientras le daba una baya a mi aron el cual recibió con gusto – toma para que tengas un aperitivo hasta que llegues al pueblo – dijo con una sonrisa. Tome la baya, solo un poco nuestras manos se rozaron y mi espalda ardió un poco pero era un ardor que valía la pena, su nombre ya debe estar macado en mi espalda, ya deseaba estar en mi habitación de hotel y ver como se veía.

\- Gracias por el aperitivo – le agradecí, cuando iba a decirle otra cosa vi lo que cargaba en su mano con la que llevaba la bolsa - ¡UNA MEGA STONE! – grite emocionado.

\- Disculpa que – me pregunto confundida.

\- Esa piedra que tiene en tus manos se llama mega Stone y ayuda a pokemones a tener una nueva evolución por un periodo de tiempo. Le hace más fuerte y hay un tipo de piedra para cierto tipos de pokemon ya que no todos pueden mega evolucionar – le informe.

\- Oh ya veo y sabes que pokemon mega evolucionaria con esta piedra – pregunto muy curiosa.

\- Claro déjame ver – le dije mientras sacaba el dispositivo para evaluarlo y ella me entregaba la piedra. Al terminar el análisis, mi mente no sabe cómo poner que esta chica, mi alma gemela, tenga un Metagrossita, la pierda que he estado buscando por más de 6 meses – es una metagrossita ayuda a Metagross a evolucionar – dije aún más emocionado y devolviéndole la piedra, a pesar de que me gustaría tenerla tiene dueña y es mi pareja destinada.

\- Ya veo – dijo mirando la piedra. Después me vio a mí y me sonrió y me la devolvió – es tuya si la quieres – me la entrego como si nada.

\- Pero es tuya, tú la encontraste y es muy valiosa– le replique.

\- Si puede ser cierto, pero por la mirada que tenías al ver de qué piedra se trataba, se notaba a leguas que estabas buscando esa piedra por un buen tiempo. Además las batallas pokemon no están en mi primer plano de cosas como en años anteriores, por lo menos no por ahora – dijo tranquila. Yo no cabía de la emoción el día que pensé que era malo, termino como el mejor día de mi vida, conocí a mi pareja destinada y al fin tengo la mega Stone para Metagross.

\- Si hay algo que necesites, como pago por la piedra no dudes el pedirlo – le ofrecí.

\- En realidad me puedes ayudar – me dijo de inmediato. Y me pregunte que deseaba. Lastimosamente al ser el campeón y el heredero de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo pokemon me hizo inseguro con toda persona que se me quisiera acercar, especialmente las mujeres – supongo que has recorrido por estas cuevas por un tiempo, así que supongo que sabrías donde puedo encontrar piedra de calcio – me pidió. Y vaya pedido más extraño, me pregunto para que querrá esa piedra.

\- ¿eh? Si se dónde encontrar. De hecho hay mucha en la siguiente sección de cuevas más adelante – le indique.

\- En serio. Gracias a Arceus – dijo aliviada, ahora con más curiosidad deseo saber para que necesita esa piedra.

\- Si deseas te puedo guiar hasta allí – le propuse.

\- En serio. Muchas gracias – me respondió con una sonrisa que me calentó el corazón.

\- Bueno vamos hacia allí – le indique que me acompañara y me siguió.

POV Euriel

Al parecer la piedra que encontré se trataba de una Metagrossita, la mega Stone de Metagross. Y eso significa que el arco de la región Kalos no ha empezado todavía, porque si el Metagross de Steven no puede mega evolucionar todavía falta un poco para eso, pero no mucho. Según Muerte debo esperar después de eso para entrar en acción.

Steven no se presentó, pero o asume que ya sé quién es o cree que yo no sé y desea que siga así. Entonces voy a seguirle la corriente.

Llegamos a una gran cámara, la cual brillaba por la piedra blanca de calcio. Aunque había un pequeño problema teníamos que bajar y la pendiente es bastante recta.

\- Bien tengo que recordarme, que la próxima vez que vaya de excursión a una montaña, traeré puesto pantalón en vez de vestido – dije en voz alta, sin acordarme que no estaba sola. Me di cuenta cuando la risa de Steven sonó a mi lado.

\- Si deseas ayuda para bajar por mí no hay ningún problema ayudarte – dijo galantemente. Sin duda él era un éxito con las chicas.

\- Si claro, pero como me ayudarías – pregunte, pero en vez de recibir respuesta verbal. Me tomo en sus brazos estilo princesa y salto el risco, tomando impulso de poco a poco en algunas sobresalientes, era seguido por los pokemon. Cuando llegamos abajo, me dejo en el suelo – sabes para la próxima que hagas algo como eso avísame sí. Creo que por poco tengo un ataque al corazón – dije algo, nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- Tratare de avisarte – dijo con una sonrisa. Me agacho y empiezo a recoger la piedra de calcio. En una bolsa de plástico recojo un grupo de ellas, después abro la caja roja de mi mochila y en otra bolsa de plástico reúno un poco, no está de más tener un poco de estas piedras por algún inconveniente después – bien ahora hay que regresar al pueblo lo más pronto posible – dije.

\- Entonces vamos – dijo mientras me guiaba hacia el barranco. Umbreon, Absol y Aron subieron con facilidad.

\- Vanidosos – dije molesta, lo cual causo la risa de los 3 pokemon y de mi acompañante humano.

\- Venga te ayudare – me dijo mientras empezaba a escalar y me daba la mano para impulsarme. Después de un rato llegamos a la cima y Steven nos guio hacia la salida de la montaña.

Ya en el bosque empezamos emprender el camino hacia el pueblo. No faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo cuando empecé a sentir una sensación incomoda, de cómo que algo malo está sucediendo. Steven, Aron y Absol, siguieron caminando pues no se habían dado cuenta de mi reacción, pero mi Umbreon fue diferente, él se detuvo y fue hacia mí y trato de llamarme la atención.

\- Um Umbreon! – dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de nuestros acompañantes, que se había adelantado. Al darse cuenta retrocedieron preocupados de que algo me hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas lastimada? – pregunto preocupado Steven.

\- No es eso, pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo está a punto de suceder – dije, siendo corroborada por mi pokemon.

\- Algo malo, pero que – pregunto antes de decirle algo una explosión sonó es dirección del pueblo, específicamente el centro pokemon.

\- El centro pokemon – dije exaltada, mientras miraba a mi compañero pokemon y corriéramos hacia el centro pokemon.

\- Espera – grito Steve. Unos instantes después lo escuchaba corriendo detrás de nosotros con Aron y Absol.

PVO Narrador

La morena cuando ya casi llegaba al centro pokemon cuando vio una pareja a bordo de un globo, cargando con una red a los pokemon que supuestamente tenía que curar, iban elevándose en el cielo. Vio a la enfermera Joy derribada en el suelo, al lado de ella está su Chansey (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel).

\- Regresen esos pokemon, están muy enfermos – grito la enfermera desesperada por el estado de los pokemon empeorara.

\- Crees que nos importa, mujer – dijo el hombre del grupo.

\- Lo que dice Brush es cierto – dijo la mujer.

\- Es Buch, Cassidy – menciono frustrado el hombre cabello verde al ver que nadie podía decir su nombre bien. (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel).

\- Como se atreven a lastimar a unos pokemon indefensos – dijo con furia mortal la morena, la cual impresiono y asusto a los presentes, es decir a los malhechores, la enfermera Joy y su compañero pokemon y a Steven junto a Absol y Aron que no hace mucho la habían alcanzado.

\- Quien eres tú – pregunto nervioso el de cabellos verdes.

\- Su peor pesadilla si no dejan a esos pokemones en paz – dijo dando un paso hacia adelante y tomando una postura de batalla, siendo seguida por su Umbreon y Absol que al ver a la humana que le ayudo en opción de batalla se decidió unírsele.

\- Ja y que puedes hacer tu – pregunto divertida la rubia.

\- Pues ahora mismo veras – dijo la morena – psi corte Absol, fuerza oscura Umbreon – ordeno la morena. El psi corte, corto la red haciendo que los pokemones cayeran, asustando a la enfermera Joy y a Steven; pero en el instante que iban cayendo un remolino negro rodeaba a los pokemones evitando su caída y dirigiéndole hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy. El gran control de la fuerza oscura y la forma que tomo sorprendió mucho a Steven, pues significaba que su pareja destinada fue o es una gran entrenadora pokemon.

\- Creo que tenemos problemas Cassidy – afirmó Buch.

\- Cállate tonto. Esto no ha terminado maldita – dijo sacando su pokeball y haciendo seña a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo.

\- No. Esto se acabó en este instante – dijo con una mirada fría. Las gente que hacía daño, por placer, a los demás sean humanos o animales, le desagrada y ahora que renació en el mundo pokemon no ha cambiado sino que se intensificó. No permitiría que otro ser vivo viviera lo que ella vivió por sus tíos – Gyarados – grito la joven mujer y de un estanque que se encontraba al lado de centro pokemon, emergió una gran columna de agua, cuando se despejo un poco un Gyarados negro con rojo (foto del Facebook LaddyAcuario LaddyEuriel) dio un poderoso rugido, asustando y asombrando a los presentes por igual – Hidrobomba – ordeno la morena y fue acatada inmediatamente por el gran pokemon de agua, mandando a volar a los payasos por el gran poder de la corriente de agua, que se les mando.

Cuando se disipo el humo, el gran pokemon se puso al lado de su entrenadora rodeándola con su cola, protegiéndola de cualquier enemigo que pudiera aparecer. La morena acaricio una de las escamas del pokemon de agua, el cual recibió gustoso.

Steven estaba asombrado, la manera en que manejo la batalla y el buen cuidado y poder se sus pokemon demostró sin duda alguna que ella no una entrenadora común y corriente, sino una extraordinaria entrenadora.

\- Gracias Euriel-san, tu ayuda evito que los pokemones empeoraran de salud – dijo la enfermera Joy, ya habiendo ordenado a Chansey que llevaran en camilla a los pokemon.

\- No fue nada enfermera Joy detesto a gente como ellos – dijo con voz seria.

\- Si lo comprendo. Por cierto con pudo encontrar roca calcio – pregunto la enfermera.

\- Si es cierto, voy en seguida a tenderlos – dijo mientras corría hacia el interior del centro pokemon, seguida por los 2 pokemon siniestros, haciendo sonreír a la peli rosa.

Steven se acercó hacia la peli rosa, llamando su atención.

\- Oh Señor Stone – dijo en voz alta siendo detenida por el peli gris, el cual vio por donde se fue la morena, suspiro aliviado cuando vio que no se encontraba a la vista.

\- Enfermera Joy desearía que mi identidad permaneciera oculta por el momento, al parecer ella no me reconoce y deseo que me conozca por como soy no por quien soy – pidió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Claro Steve-san pero… - empezó a decir la peli rosa, cuando cayó en cuenta en algo – no me diga que Euriel-san es su compañera Steven-san – pregunto entusiasmada la peli rosa.

\- Si eso parece – respondió con una gran sonrisa – pero dígame porque ella fue a buscar piedra calcio – pregunto el peli gris.

\- Varios pokemon tipo roca y volador fueron atacados por algunos cazadores y cuando fueron traídos aquí para currarse nos dimos cuenta que no contábamos con complementos de calcio para ayudarlos. Así que Euriel-san nos dio la idea de implementar piedra calcio con algunas Bayas, entonces ella se ofreció a buscarlas a la montaña – informo la enfermera Joy.

\- Pero porque siguieron su consejo. No es que este desacreditando o desconfiando de mi pareja destinada, pero no lo entiendo – pregunto algo confuso el campeón, siguiendo a la enfermera dentro del centro pokemon.

\- Lo que sucede Steven-san es que Euriel-san es una gran doctora pokemon, por eso seguimos sus indicaciones – revelo la enfermera Joy, asombrando al campeón.

Llegaron a una pared de cristal de una sala de curación del centro. Afuera se encontraba Absol. Adentro se podía ver a Umbreon y a Euriel moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro curando a los pokemon enfermos, que había mencionado la enfermera Joy al principio. Al cabo de media hora la morena salió de la sala junto a su pokemon.

\- Ya está enfermera Joy ellos deberían estar recuperados para mañana en la mañana – informo la morena. Fue agradecida por la peli rosa y este ingreso dentro de la sala. Su atención paso hacia el hombre joven que la había acompañado.

\- Así que para eso querías la piedra calcio, era un pedido muy extraño, pero al parecer tenían un buen fin – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si disculpa no haberte dicho el motivo, pero era importante regresar lo más rápido posible – dijo dándole una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bueno fue bueno ayudar y tus pokemon son realmente fuertes – comento señalando a Umbreon y a Absol y haciendo referencia al Gyarados negro que vieron hace un tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Que? Absol no es pokemon mío, lo salve hoy de un grupo de adolescentes que parecían más unos ladrones. Después de curarlo, me guió por la cueva para encontrar piedra calcio como pago por haberle ayudado – menciono la morena, pero esta no se había dado cuenta que el Absol se había acercado hacia su mano y estaba presionando donde se encontraban sus pokeball libres.

\- Pues parece que quiere ir contigo – dijo divertido. En ese instante una de las pokeball libres de Euriel cayo y Absol inmediatamente se auto capturo en esa pokeball, ante la mirada atónita de la morena y la divertida del peli gris.

\- ¡EHHHHH! – grito la morena asustando un poco al campeón – creo que esto traerá problemas – dijo mientras veía como la pokeball dejaba de moverse e indicaba que había atrapado a un nuevo pokemon.


End file.
